We All Need
by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx
Summary: Jeff Hardy is a 30 year old man who just got divorced from his wife, and got fired from his job. Everything bad seems to be happening to him. What happens when he meets Carter James, a girl who hates rules, and can be a bitch sometimes. Is this an opening Jeff needs?
1. Chapter One

**Wow, guys. It's been a really long time since I wrote fan fiction for Wrestling. Let's hope it doesn't suck.**

* * *

**We All Need  
**

**Summary: Jeff Hardy is a 30 year old man who just got divorced from his wife, and got fired from his job. Everything bad seems to be happening to him. What happens when he meets Carter James, a girl who hates rules, and can be a bitch sometimes. Is this an opening Jeff needs? **

**Chapter One**

**Jeff's POV**

Drowning my sorrows with beer sounded about right at the moment, so I decided to go to the local bar in Cameron. As soon as I walked in, I noticed people giving me sympathetic looks or gestures. I sighed. _That's what you get for living in a small town. _Everyone knows that my wife divorced me, and I lost my job. I did my best to ignore them as I made my way up to the bar. Once I took a seat, the bar tender smiled, "What will it be, Jeff?"

"Strongest stuff you got." I said while leaning my forearms on the bar.

He shook his head, "If you think I'm going to let you get wasted tonight; you're wrong." I let a sigh out as he handed me a glass of Coca-Cola. I took a couple sips out of it, and he put his towel on his shoulder. "How you holding up?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "The best I can for a man who just got divorced and lost his job. It sucks."

"I hear man, I hope everything works out for you in the future." He said.

Right when I was about to say something, I heard. "You fuckin' Dick! Give me my money, I won!"

I snapped my head in the direction it was coming from to see a medium sized red-head yelling at a 6 foot biker dude. She was little compared to him, so I decided to interfere. I walked over to them. "Is there a problem here?"

She crossed her arms over chest, "Yeah, I beat this fucker at a game of pool for 20 bucks, and he won't give it to me."

The Biker smirked, "You're a kid. I'm not giving you shit." He said and walked out of the bar.

The girl was about to go after him, but I grabbed her shoulders, "Easy, he's like 10 times your size. He could eat you."

"Please, I could take him." She scoffed while blowing her bangs.

I chuckled, "You got a name?"

She nodded, "Carter James."

I stuck my hand out, "I'm-"

Carter cut me off, "Jeff Hardy, I know. I used to watch Wrestling when I was little."

"You still seem little to me, how old are you?" I wondered while dropping my hand, since she obviously wasn't going to shake it.

She smirked, "Why you wanna get in my pants?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. Redheads aren't my type."

"Ouch." She said. "I'm 16 by the way."

My eyes widened, "What is a 16 year old doing in a bar full of biker dudes?" I asked while crossing my arms.

Carter seemed to get upset about this, "None of your fucking business." She said while slamming the door open, and walking out of the bar. For some reason, something told me to follow her, so I did. I followed her into an alleyway.

Once she realized I was following her, she turned around. "What! Do you want?"

"I want you to answer my question." I said while I got closer to her.

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It's not like you would care anyway, you're a famous fucking wrestler."

"Ex- wrestler." I corrected her. "And what makes you think I wouldn't care?"

Carter sighed, "Because most people don't."

I scratched the side of my face before saying, "I'm not most people. Now, tell me what you were doing in a bar?"

She took a long breath and exhaled. "I usually go into bars to get money by playing pool. That was the only thing I learned how to play was pool. I have no where to live, so I get money from games, and stay in cheap motels."

"What if you lose?" I asked curiously.

Carter shrugged, "Well depends on how nice the guy is, but they usually take advantage of me." She said it like it was nothing. How could a 16 year old do this for a living? So many questions were running through my head. She let her arms drop to her side, "Can I go now?"

I shook my head, "No. Where are your parents?"

She scoffed, "How the fuck should I know? They dropped me off at some orphanage when I was 3, and I ran away when I was 10. I've been doing this since I was 13 years old."

"What happens when you don't find a motel?" I asked.

Carter sighed, "Then I usually stay on a park bench." She then looked around, "Which seems to be my destination for tonight."

I shook my head, "No way. You're coming to stay with me."

"What? No! I barely know you, you could be some rapist or something." She protested.

I looked around, "Well if I was some rapist, don't you think I would of done something to you already."

She shrugged, "I don't know. You could be one of those weird ones that get to know their victims first."

A frustrated groan escaped my lips. "I'm not a rapist! Just please stay at my house, I don't like the idea of a 16 year old sleeping on the park bench."

Carter frowned, "I've been doing it half of my life."

"Well, it's going to change now." I said while grabbing her arm, "C'mon."

"Fine, but if you even think about raping me, I will karate chop your face." She said with a sly grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**What does everybody think so far? Keeper? **


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks to the following people who left reviews on the first chapter: **Rikki18, Cena's baby doll, Music-Freak10159, Hurt Comfort Fan 123, TnaKnockoutTaylor , Sonib89, & justawrestlingdream **You guys fricken rock! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Jeff's POV**

On the way to my house, Carter was going through the radio channels. She was getting very irritated by every song that would come on, so she just shut it off. I chuckled, "Something wrong?" I asked while glancing at her.

She put her feet up on the dash, "Damn state doesn't have any rock stations."

I shrugged, "You get used it." I said and she sighed. "Look in my glove box and pick a CD out, I have tons of Artists in there." I said while pointing to the glove box underneath her legs.

Carter dropped her legs, and opened the box up. She went through almost about all of my CD's before, squealing in excitement when she grabbed one. "Guns N' Roses are the best rock band there ever was." She slipped the CD in the slot and waited for the music to start.

I stopped at a red light, and looked at her. "I wouldn't say _best_. Metallica is probably the best."

"Metallica is good, but no one is better than my GNR." She said as _Sweet Child O' Mine _blared through the speakers. I chuckled, while thinking to myself. I never thought a 16 year old girl would like music that I grew up on. Carter James is turning out to be one cool kid.

All the way to my house, Carter sang every lyric correctly of every song that played. Once I pulled into the drive-way, I noticed her mouth fall open. I turned off the engine, and nudged her, "Never seen a house this big?"

She shook her head, "Never."

I chuckled while unbuckling my seat belt, "It really isn't that big. Just a 4 bed, 4 bath house, with a 6 car garage." I said while getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Carter got out and walked over to me, "Yeah well anything is bigger compared to a one bedroom motel room."

That made me keep quiet as we walked up to the front door. I heard whines from inside, and she smiled at me. "You have a dog?" I rolled my eyes as I put the key into the door, "More like dogs." I opened the door, and my 4 dogs started running over to us. They all jumped onto Carter.

"Guys! Down!" I shouted at them, and the got of her.

She was smiling in awe at them, "They're adorable."

"Wait till one of them chews up your shoes, they won't be so adorable after that." I said while shutting the door. Carter chuckled at that, and I walked into the kitchen to let them outside. As soon as I turned around Carter looked around, "Nice place you got."

"Thanks, so I guess I should show you where you'll be sleeping." I said while walking down the hallway.

Carter followed, "Couch is good." She said.

I shook my head, "Nope. I have 2 guest bedrooms, you're sleeping in a bed that won't have bugs in it." I turned my head to see her grin at me with a finger pointed at me, "Funny, but I'm funnier."

We got upstairs and I opened the first door, "There's this room." She peeked her head in and examined it.

"You must love the color blue." She commented.

I chuckled, "It's a calm color." I walked down two doors, and opened the 3rd door. "Or there's this room, which one do you want?" She stepped inside the room, and squealed when she saw a bean bag. She jumped onto it, and cuddled into it. "I've always wanted a bean bag."

"So, this room?" I asked, and she grinned while nodding.

I chuckled, "Alright well, I'm going to order pizza, anything specific you like?"

She sat up, "Yes, peppers and sauague."

"Okay, I'm going to order it. You can take a shower if you want, it's across the hall. All the stuff you need is in there." I said and she cocked an eyebrow at me, "Are you trying to say I stink?"

I smirked, "Well, ya'know there was an odd odor in the car."

Carter grabbed a pillow off of the bed and threw it at me, "Now, I won't take a shower." She then smelt her arm pits, "Ugh, nevermind. I do stink." She got up and walked across the hall.

I ordered the pizza, and let the dogs back inside. I poured food and water in their dishes, just as the doorbell rang. I paid for the pizza and brought it into the kitchen. I grabbed two plates out of the cupboard.

"That smells so good." Carter commented as she walked in. She was now in sweat pants, and a baggy t shirt, her red hair now wet. She grabbed a plate out of my hand, and grabbed a couple pieces of pizza.

We both sat at the kitchen table, and Carter smiled. "Thanks, Jeff. You didn't have to do this."

I smirked while taking a bit of pizza, "It's just pizza."

She rolled her eyes, "Taking me in, you idiot." She then grinned.

"It's no problem at all. You can stay here as long you need." I said while giving her a small smile.

Carter started to think about something, "Aren't you married?" She asked very bluntly, and I tensed up. That was the first time I thought about it in the past 4 hours. Carter then bowed her head, "Sorry."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I was married, but she divorced me yesterday."

She frowned, "Ouch, what for?"

"She fell in love with another man." I said while looking down at my pizza.

Carter wrinkled her nose in disgust, "What a dumb bitch! That fucking hoe bag!"

I laughed, and looked at her, "Watch your language."

She smirked, "You laughed."

"Still, it doesn't sound right coming out of a 16 year old mouth." I said while chuckling.

Carter gave an eye roll, while eating her pizza. I decided to change the subject, "So what are your interests?" I asked while taking a bite of my pizza.

She swallowed her food, "Well, I love rock music. Pizza is my favorite food, and I'm great at playing pool."

I chuckled. "Alright, how about something I don't know already?"

Carter took a second to think about it, "I love taking pictures of things. I even have my own camera that I ripped off from a drug store." She said, and my mouth dropped. "Carter!"

She smiled innocently, "What? They had a billion of them."

"So, that doesn't get give you the right to steal. How many times have you shop lifted?" I asked now, interested in the subject.

Carter shrugged, "Not that many. The only big thing I took was the camera, everything else was either food or clothing." She explained like it was nothing. I was going to lecture her on how stealing was bad, but I realized that she had to do that to survive, so I changed the subject.

"Do you remember your parents at all?"

She squinted her eyes in emphasizing on thinking. "Kind of. I remember my Mom and Dad always yelling at me, that's all. Oh, and when they dropped me off at the orphanage." She sneered.

"I'm sorry." She's had a really rough life.

Carter shrugged, "S'okay. I'm used to it now, and I don't let it get me down."

I smiled, "That's the attitude to live by." I got out from my seat and grabbed my dish. I grabbed her dish, and put them both in the dish washer. Once I turned back around, Carter was grinning at me. "Well, I'm pretty happy you didn't turn out to be a rapist."

I rolled my eyes, "You never know, I could be the one that gets to know their victims." I quoted her.

She pointed her finger at me, "Hey!" I just laughed, and she smirked. "I would have to say though, you would be the most colorful rapist I've ever met."

I chuckled, knowing she was talking about my hair. "You say this, like you meet them everyday."

"Kind of happens when you're a gambler." She said quietly.

That was going to change, I was going to make sure Carter never had to gamble to find a place to stay.

* * *

**What does everyone think so far? **


End file.
